


NSFW Alphabet ~ Sonya Deville

by flickawhip



Series: Sonya Deville Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Sonya's A-Z, as the title says.See with a GIF here: https://womenlovingwomenwrestling.tumblr.com/





	NSFW Alphabet ~ Sonya Deville

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
Sonya is great at aftercare, she’ll clean you up and make sure you’re okay. She’s a little bit of a sneaky cuddler. 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
Sonya loves how strong she is, so her favorite body part is her muscles. She loves your lips... and your hands. 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
Sonya is very skilled at getting what she wants, and she always wants to taste your cum. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
Sonya loves to bite your lower lip whilst she fingers you. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
Sonya is very experienced at sex, she loves to make you shiver and she knows exactly what to do to make you shiver. 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
(Insert GIF here)

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
Sonya is a little goofy after sex but during she is entirely focused on getting you off. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
Sonya is very carefully groomed, she has to be for her job, she just also uses it for her own pleasure as well. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)   
Sonya is good at being intimate, she can be romantic when she wants to but most of the time it’s more focus.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
Sonya doesn’t masturbate, she prefers to wait for you. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
Biting  
Scratching  
Hairpulling  
Strap-Ons  
Period sex  
Daddy Kink

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)  
Sonya will only have sex with you at home in bed or in the locker room, nowhere else. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
Sonya’s only motivation is making you feel good, she gets off on it. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
Nothing with bodily fluid besides blood, cum or occasionally spit, when you need it. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
Sonya is very skilled at oral and loves both giving and receiving. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
The pace Sonya sets depends very much on how you both feel, if you’ve been apart a long time it tends to be hard and rough, if it’s period sex it’s very slow and sensual and tender. Sonya likes to make you feel good. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
Sonya doesn’t do Quickies. Ever. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
Sonya will sometimes experiment, if she thinks it’s safe. Otherwise she won’t take risks with you, you mean too much for her. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
Sonya is very strong in terms of stamina, she has been known to go for over ten rounds back to back, she can also last a long time. It often depends how long you’ve been apart. 

 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
Sonya owns a strap-on and loves using it on you. She doesn’t really like using it for her own needs, but she loves watching how you respond to it. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
Sonya can be something of a tease, but she is a fair tease. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Sonya tends to moan, loudly. She also is pretty shameless if you do get caught. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
Sonya is a secret snuggler, she loves to watch you come down in her arms.   
X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
Sonya lives in sports bras and boxers.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
Sonya has a huge sex drive, which you don’t mind helping with. At all. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)   
Sonya, when she’s sure you are okay, falls asleep fairly quickly.


End file.
